Terbuang
by Beauty in the Bis
Summary: Terbuang. Aku, kau dan dia, pertemuan kita terjadi karena itu. Kita hanya marah, mereka hanya marah. Egois… bolehkah kami memilih bersikap begitu? /Draco, Harry dan Ron/Sebelum masuk Hogwart/
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis:  
Terbuang. Aku, kau dan dia, pertemuan kita terjadi karena itu. Kita hanya marah, meraka hanya marah. Egois… bolehkah kami memilih bersikap begitu?

.

Judul: Terbuang

Pengarang: JK Rowling

Penulis fanfiksi: Dyn Whitleford

Jenis: Petualangan, Persahabatan, Keluarga dan Roman

Tokoh: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy dan Ronald Weasley

NB: Umur mereka bertiga sekitar 10 tahun, sebelum masuk Hogwart.

Peringatan: Saat kamu berniat membaca kamu sudah menanggung resiko akan kekurangan fiksi ini (terutama perihal sedikit _yaoi_-nya dan ke-_OCC_-annya). _So… Don't Read if You Don't Like_.

* * *

Beauty in The Bis Presents:

"TERBUANG"

* * *

Seorang anak berambut merah terang –yang memang ciri khas keluarga mereka-, berdiri tegak dan tegap di depan pintu dapur, wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah, menatap dengan tatapan membunuh pada saudara-saudaranya.

"Ron? Kenapa kau berdiri disitu? Ayo duduk, makan malam sudah siap," seru Molly –ibu Ron-.

Ron menunjuk tangannya pada kakaknya yang kembar –masih dengan tatapan garang yang sama- "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Querel!" bentaknya murka.

Querel, tupai yang dipelihara Ron yang didapatnya saat berjalan-jalan bersama Athur –ayahnya- musim panas lalu di taman muggle. Sekarang ia tengah terbaring kaku di kamar Ron, bernapas tapi terambat lambat, kondisi yang mengkhawatirkan.

Si kembar menatap Ron dengan pandangan mengolok-olok, merasa tak bersalah.

"Katakan!" amuk Ron makin menjadi.

Arthur dan Molly hanya diam melihat pertengkaran –meski hanya sepihak- anak-anaknya, mungkin menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menenangkan Ron. Karena bagaimanapun Ron selama ini tidak pernah marah, paling hanya merajuk sebentar atau menangis, menangispun sudah lama tidak ia lakukan.

Ginny, anak perempuan satu-satunya dikeluarga ini menarik-narik lengan baju ayahnya, terus menanyakan kenapa kakaknya, Ron bisa marah. Percy membaca buku sambil makan, sama sekali tidak perduli. Sedangkan kedua kakak tertua, Bill dan Charlie menatap Ron dengan pandangan tertarik, Ron yang marah itu lucu –menurut mereka-, bukannya seram mukanya malah imut, seperti perempuan yang merajuk.

Setelah mendapat lirikan tajam dari ibu tersayang, barulah di kembar menjawab.

"Well…"

"Kami hanya mencoba-"

"Barang baru hasil kreasi kami-"

"Permen Sekarat-"

"Jadi kau yang makan akan pingsan beberapa jam-"

"Dan tenang saja, tupaimu itu-"

"Tidak akan mati."

Perkataan yang diucapkan bergantian tanpa menarik napas itu, diakhiri dengan cengiran menyebalkan kedua kakaknya.

Ron terbelalak, "Kalian…" nada suaranya menjadi lebih rendah, serak dan berat, terang saja hal ini membuat perhatian yang lain menjadi terpaku padanya, termasuk Percy.

"Kalian menjadikan Querel sebagai tupai percobaan? Belum puas kalian jadikan diriku jadi barang percobaan mainan kalian? Kalian tidak puas kalau belum melihatku menangis?"

"Hei, barang buatan kami bukan maina- hmmpp."

Dengan cepat mulut Fred dibekap kembarannya, saat saudara berwajah identiknya melihat tatapan mengancam dari ibu mereka.

Ron menarik napas panjang, sekilas ingatan berputar kembali pada kenakalan kakaknya yang selalu saja terarah padanya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak menangis lagi sejak mendapat Querel, karena ada yang harus ia lindungi, ia juga tak ingin di ejek cenggeng saat masuk Hogwart nanti.

"Querel milikku, milikku. Jangan sakiti dia, BAJ*****!"

BRAK!

Arthur menggebrak meja, sebagai ayah ia juga harus bertindak untuk menghentikan pertengkaran tidak berguna ini.

"Hentikan Ron. Berhentilah marah untuk hal tidak jelas begini dan jaga bahasamu!"

Yang lain hanya diam tak menanggapi, bagaimanapun jika Arthur sudah ikut campur, masalah bisa jadi sangat serius.

"Ayah bilang marah untuk hal tidak jelas?" Ron mendesis tidak terima. "Tidak jelaskah jika aku membela milikku sendiri? Satu-satunya sesuatu yang aku punya tanpa dibagi dengan mereka?!"

Molly tersentak, Ron memang benar jika barang miliknya pasti sisa dari semua saudaranya. Tapi tidak seharusnya ia berkata begitu. "Kau anak nakal, tidak seharusnya kau bicara begitu. Bukankah aku mengajarkanmu untuk berbagi dengan saudaramu?"

Ron terdiam nyaris seperti beku. Senyum asing seperti seringai tampak disudut bibirnya yang biasanya tersenyum manis. Sikapnya yang semula marah-marah beralih jadi tenang dengan dagu terangkat, memberi kesan angkuh. Sepertinya kemarahannya kali ini sudah kelewat batas sampai merubah sikapnya.

"Baiklah, jika memang kalian menanggap aku yang salah, bukan mereka. Dan kalian menganggap kemarahanku ini tidak penting, aku minta maaf. Sampai jumpa."

Ron membalikan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Keluarga Weasley yang lain, terdiam sepertinya terlalu syok melihat Ron yang terlalu berubah. Sampai akhirnya Molly menghela napas panjang, "Biarkan dia, dia butuh sendiri sekarang. Dan kalian berdua, bersiaplah, liburan ini kalian akan mendapat hukuman karena telah menganggu adik kalian!"

Si kembar wealey nyaris akan mengajukan protes jika saja tidak melihat aura hitam yang menyeruak keluar dari ayah dan ibu mereka, ini neraka.

Begitu menyampai anak tangga pertama, Ron berhenti, tubuhnya bergetar dan air mata mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Lalu dengan kecepatan tinggi ia berlari menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga, tempat kamarnya berada.

Mendobrak pintu kamarnya sendiri, anak lelaki berambut merah itu menarik ransel biru lusuh tempatnya menyimpan beberapa mainan yang dianggapnya masih bagus, lalu mengambil beberapa lembar pakaian, juga toples merah yang berisi kue kering kesukaannya, dan mengambil celengan berbentuk topi penyihir. Ia mengambil sweater merah tebal yang tergantung dibelakang pintu, mengenakan sarung tangan dan menenteng ranselnya.

Ron mengunci kamarnya, menggeser lemari pakaiannya untuk menutupi pintu. Kemudian ia mengambil sapu mainan miliknya, yang tentu saja bekas dipakai kakaknya.

"Querel…" panggilnya pada tupai yang masih terbaring dikasur. Tupai itu membuka matanya, sedikit mengejap dan menatap aneh pada tuannya yang berpakaian seperti akan berpergian.

"Kau mau ikut?" kelegaan hadir didiri Ron saat melihat tupainya berlari dengan semangat kearahnya –meski sedikit terhuyung- dan singgah diatas kepala Ron.

"Kita pergi."

Ron membuka jendela kamarnya, udara malam musim panas yang dingin membuatnya merinding seketika. Tapi niatnya sudah kuat, ia tak mau melihat saudara kembarnya dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Pegangan," perintahnya pada tupai kecil miliknya.

Entah karena tupai itu mengerti atau memang karena insting, tupai itu merunduk, menenggelamkan diri diantara rambut merah Ron dan berpenganan erat. Sementara Ron menaiki sapu terbang mainannya dan meloncat turun dari lantai tiga rumahnya.

"Untung ada sapu ini," seru Ron saat kakinya berpijak dihalaman belakang rumah mereka. Yah… setidaknya sapu ini bisa dipakai untuk terbang rendah dan mendarat dengan selamat.

Ron berlari kencang menembus padang rumput dihalaman rumahnya, ia muak selalu dinomor akhirkan.

* * *

TBC

* * *

A/N Intinya Chapter ini tentang Ron yang kabur dari rumah. Chapter depan baru tentang Harry dan Draco. Maaf untuk waktu hiatus yang sangat panjang *bows

Fic ini sebagai pengganti 'Rumah Kita', soalnya Dyn lupa plotnya *ditabok.

'Hearts and Blood' masih dalam perbaikan plot so... tunggu tanggal publishnya XD

Btw... chapter 2 akan dipublish secepatnya... oh iya... ini slash lo... (meski belum tampak)

Salam manis,

Dyn Whitleford


	2. Chapter 2

Sinopsis:  
Terbuang. Aku, kau dan dia, pertemuan kita terjadi karena itu. Kita hanya marah, mereka hanya marah. Egois… bolehkah kami memilih bersikap begitu?

Judul: Terbuang

Pengarang: JK Rowling

Penulis fanfiksi: Dyn Whitleford

Jenis: Petualangan, Persahabatan, Keluarga dan Roman

Tokoh: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy dan Ronald Weasley

Peringatan: Saat kamu berniat membaca kamu sudah menanggung resiko akan kekurangan fiksi ini (terutama perihal sedikit, typo, yaoi-nya dan OCC). So… Don't Read if You Don't Like. Oh ya… untuk Chapter 2 ini coba baca sambil dengarkan lagu 'A Thousand Years'.

* * *

Beauty in The Bis Presents:

"TERBUANG"

* * *

Private Drive nomor 4 adalah tempat dimana keluarga Durley tinggal. Mereka 'mengasuh' seorang anak dari kerabat yang meninggal. Harry Potter nama anak itu, anak dengan rambut hitam berantakan, mata hijau cemerlang, dengan luka khas berbentuk petir didahinya, juga berkacamata bulat yang diselotip sana-sini. Tubuhnya sangat kurus dan tampak terlalu kecil untukusianya yang sudah menginjak usia 10 tahun, sangat bertolak belakang dengan paman dan sepupunya yang bertubuh gempal, meski bibinya juga kurus tapi bibinya tinggi dan berleher agak panjang.

Suasana tegang tampak jelas menyelimuti ruang keluarga di rumah itu. Pertuania dan Dudley dudud di sofa ruang keluarga dan menatap Harry dengan pandangan mencela. Vernon berdiri ditengah ruangan dan menatap sanggar Harry, sementara Harry hanya menunduk sambil tangannya memeluk erat kotak tua dari kayu dengan sisi terles emas.

"Kau! Beraninya kau mengambil benda sialan itu!"

Mendengar bentakan Vernon –yang sebenarnya hampir setiap saat tertuju padanya- tidak membuat Harry melepas kotak itu, malah semakin erat memeluknya.

Vernon semakin gusar, ia berusaha mengambil kotak itu dari Harry. Harry dengan sisa tenaga yang ada berusaha menarik kembali kotak itu. Tapi apalah daya tenanga seorang anak berusia 10 tahun melawan pria dewasa, sama sekali tidak ada arti. Terlebih Harry belum makan hari ini, gara-gara ia tak sengaja menjatuhkan sosis goreng yang telah digorengnya padahal itu karena sepupunya yang mendorongnya. Vernon melihat itu terjadi tapi tetap saja langsung memukuli Harry dan menghukum anak itu membersihkan gudang, sepanjang malam tanpa makan malam.

Saat itulah Harry menemukan kotak yang sekarang sudah direbut Vernon. Ia Cuma sempat melirik sekilas isinya berupa selembar foto, namun belum sempat ia melihat jelas, Pertunia sudah memergokinya dan menyeretnya ke ruang keluarga.

Harry dengan gerak tubuhnya yang gesit, meloncat menggapai kotak yang entah bgaimana membuatnya rindu dan menjadi berani melawan begini. Sampai! Loncatan Harry sampai, meski hanya berhasil membuat kotak itu jatuh dan menjatuhkan isinya yang berupa selembar foto, sebuah jubah tua dan selembar kertas.

Harry dengan refleks yang luar biasa cepat menyambar selembar foto itu. Disana… di dalam foto itu berdiri wanita dewasa berambut merah panjang dan beriris hijau cemerlang sementara disampingnya pria dewasa merangkul wanita itu. Rambut pria itu hitam legam dan berantakan, ia juga mengenakan kacamata. Ditengah mereka, didalam dekapan wanita berambut merah tergendong bayi kecil bermata hijau dan berambut hitam. Tak perlu diamatai dengan cermat, Harry tahu bayi itu dirinya dan kedua orang dewasa itu ibu dan ayahnya.

Air mata –yang sudah lama sekali mengering- mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Harry. Akhirnya… akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya. Sebuah lengkungan tertera dibibir anak itu, sebuah ekspresi asing bernama senyuman hadir diwajahnya. Foto tua tersebut ia dekap erat, berkhayal bahwa sekrang yang ia peluk adalah kedua orang tuanya. Ia lega, dan sangat bahagia. Rasanya seperti ada tetangga yang baik hati memberikan makanan tapi jauh… perasaan ini jauh lebih bahagia dibanding itu.

BRUK

Tubuh ana yatim itu terhempas keras kedinding, ia merintih, namun dengan cepat membuka kedua matanya mencari foto yang terlepas dari dekapannya saat pamannya entah menendang atau memukul –sama saja bagi Harry- dan membuat tubuhnya terpental kedinding.

Matanya terbelalak dan wajahnya memucat, foto itu sekrang berada ditangan Vernon. Vernon tersenyum angkuh pada Harry yang tubuhnya membatu.

Seakan waktu menjadi sangat lambat, saat Harry melihat pamannya merobek foto itu menjadi dua bagian, empat, delapan, dan entah berapa bagian lagi.

Kaki anak laki-laki itu melemas, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar tawa mengejek sepupunya atau tawa sinis pamannya.

Yang ada dikepalanya hanya dunianya yang sekali lagi runtuh.

"Dengar anak tak tahu diuntung. Kau sama sekali tidak diijinkan u-"

Perkataan Vernon terputus saa rumah miliknya mendadak bergetar, seakan gempa tengah menyerang, tapi jelas bukan.

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!"

Getaran dirumah itu semakin kuat terjadi, Pertunia memeluk erat anak semata wayangnya. Sementara Vernon menatap ngeri aura hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Harry.

Mata anak itu menatap lurus pada Vernon. Kilau iris mata hijaunya berkilat semakin gepal seakan siap membunuh pamannya sendiri.

PRANG

Kaca lemari yang berada disebelah Harry pecah berkeping-keping diikuti kaca jendela dibelakang Pertunia.

Harry mendesis seperti ular dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang Vernon tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu artinya.

Vernon melempar benda apapun yang berada dijankauan tangannya pada Harry. Salah satunya guci antik pemberian koleganya, dan guci itu tepat mengenai sisi kepala Harry. Guci yang hancur dan kepala yang terluka. Entah sebesar apa luka yang mnganga di sisi kepala Harry karena sekrnag darah mengucur deras melintasi bekas luka berbentuk petir dan menetes kelantai.

Harry tampak tidak perduli atau mungkin tidak sadar. Ia entah bagaimana caranya membuat tubuh gempal Vernon melayang dan menghempaskannya ke dinding sebelah televisi. Menghasilkan benturan yang keras dan tanpa sengaja melayangkan selembar kertas tepat didepan Harry, membuat Harry refleks menangkapnya.

_26 Oktober_

_Mom, Dad and Harry._

_We always love you, Son…_

Kesadaran kembali muncul. Harry membaca tulisan itu dan ajaibnya itu membuat amarahnya seketika mereda. Ia mengumpulkan bagian-bagian kecil foto itu dan memasukannya kedalam kotak, ia juga memasukan jubah, dan kertas yang berusan ia baca.

Tanpa bicara, ia berbalik ke kamarnya yang seperti gudang tapi jauh lebih parah. Mengambil tas ransel tua bekas sepupunya, dan memasukan barang-barang apapun yang bisa dibawanya. Karena dia tahu dia pasti akan diusir dari rumah ini melihat apa yang sudah ia perbuat, meski sebenarnya ia tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa melakukan itu.

"KELUAR KAU BEDEBAH!"

Benar saja, selang beberapa menit teriakan Vernon langsung terengar dan pintu kamarnya langsung roboh diterjang Vernon.

Pria itu menyeret tubuh Harry keluar rumah dan melemparkan tubuh anak malang itu kedalam mobil. Dia sendiri berlari meuju kursi kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Harry tak tahu seudah berapa jauh obil itu berjalan, karenna sekrang tidak tampak lagi bangunan-bangunan tinggi dan megah ataupun rumah-rumah berjejer rapi. Yang ada hanya tampak gunung dan hutan, lebat, tanpa manusia yang melintas.

Harry melihat Vernon mengarahkan mobilnya masuk ke hutan –yang tanpa jalan aspal, hanya berupa jalan tanah-. Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti, Vernon dengan cepat keluar dair mobil, membuka pintu kursi belakang dan melempar tubuh kecil harry keluar dari mobilnya. Kemudian pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun, bahkan melihat Harrypun tidak.

.

-C.a.n.d.l.e-

.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang terang berjalan menembus hutan, punggungnya memanggul ransel yang sudah disihir supaya bisa memasukan banyak sekali barang. Terima kasih pada Dobby, peri rumah yang mau membantunya menyihir tas ranselnya. Ia juga meminta Dobby untuk ikutnya. Dobby entah kenapa dengan senang hati mengikuti Draco dan menghalau segala sihir yang mencoba mencari keberadaan tuan kecilnya.

Draco tertawa melihat Dobby yang kesusahan berlari mengikutinya, padahal peri itu bisa berapparte tapi lagi-lagi entah kenapa ia memilih untuk menggunakan cara manual, berjalan err sekarang berlari.

Wajah Dobby tampak berseri-seri melihat tuannya tertawa. Jika dimanor, tuan kecilnya hanya akan bertampang dingin dan minim ekspresi. Dobby tahu tuannya tidak seperti itu karena ia sendirilah yang selalu menemani Draco bermain dikamarnya yang terkunci rapat –agar tak ada yang tahu- berlarian dan tertawa bersamanya. Tapi waktu untuk bermain semakin berkurang, tuan besar ingin Draco menjadi seperti dirinya. Seorang bangsawan berdarah murni, tak ada tawa terbahak juga tak ada berlarian.

Entah karena hal apa tuannya ini memutuskan untuk kabur, tapi jika itu bisa membuat tuannya tertawa lagi, Dobby akan melakukannya sekalipun bila nanti mereka dapat ditemukan ia akan mendapat hukuman sangat berat.

Draco melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul 06.00 pagi bearti sudah 5 jam lalu ia kabur dari rumah. Ia melirik sekitar, mencari hal menarik yang bisa dilakukannya pagi ini, tanpa perlu menjadi menjaga ekspresi, tanpa perlu menggunakan bahasa formal, tidak ada yang akan membatasi dan memarahinya disini, dia aman.

Ia melihat siluet seorang anak yang bersandar disebuah pohon besar, merasa penasaran ia mendekati anak tersebut.

Seorang anak berambut hitam berantakan tertidur dibatang pohon besar. Ia bergelung nyaman dalam balutan pakaian tidur yang kebesaran, dan memeluk sebuah kotak kecil, sementara ranselnya ia jadikan bantal.

Sepertinya anak kecil ini juga kabur.

Draco mendekat dan rasa kasian timbul dalam batinnya melihat anak yang bertubuh kurus dan kecil ini. Ada luka cukup besar di sisi kanan kepalanya tepat disamping bekas luka kecil berbentuk petir. Ia mengamati tubuh anak itu lebih cermat. Ternyata masih banyak luka lain disekujur tubuhnya, lebam-lebam juga tampak di tangan serta kaki anak ini.

Draco menghela napas, berniat menolong anak sekarat ini. Untung saja ia sudah diajari ayahnya untuk meramu tingkat dasar. Setidaknya ia tahu ramuan untuk mengobati luka-luka ringan, dan untungnya lagi untuk membuatnya sama sekali tidak sulit.

Draco memanggil Dobby untuk mencarikannya beberapa bahan ramuan, sementara dirinya mulai mempersiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan.

.

Harry membuka matanya perlahan saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan menyentuh dahinya. Dan sukses terbengong melihat seorang anak mengkomres dahinya, lagipula makhluk apa itu yang sibuk memasak?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Harry mengangguk ragu, seumur-umur ia belum pernah dirawat lukanya.

"K-kau s-siapa?" tanyanya nyaris seperti berdesis.

"Draco Mal- Draco saja, panggil aku begitu,' serunya mencoba akrab dengan anak didepannya.

Ini pertama kalinya Draco berbicara dengan anak lain selain anak kolega ayahnya. Dengan ragu Draco mengulurkan tangan –mengajak bersalaman-, meski sendirinya tidak yakin apakah ini cara yang tepat untuk memulai pertemanan.

Harry menatap tangan putih itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Anak ini mengajaknya berteman? Senyum lebar menghiasi bibir mungil anak lelaki itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung menjabar tangan Draco, takut jika sang pemilik tangan berubah pikiran.

"Harry, namaku Harry," serunya semangat.

Senyum itu bisa menular, karenanya sekarang Draco ikut tersenyum.

Kyukkkkk

Draco dan Harry mengejap, itu… bunyi perut lapar ya?

Kyuuuukkk

Draco menolehkan pandangannya ke Harry, yang wajahnya mulai bersemu merah karena malu.

Kyuuuukkk

Well, seperti kali ini perut Draco yang berbunyi. Hening sejenak, mereka bertatapan, nyengir dan tertawa terbahak layaknya anak berusia 10 tahun pada umumnya. Jauh dari apa yang biasa mereka bisa ekspresikan.

BRUK

Seorang anak berambut merah jatuh tersandung di dekat semak tempat Harry dan Draco berada.

"Adu-du-duh…" erangnya.

Harry dan Draco otomatis mengamati anak itu, rambut merah terang yang penuh dedaunan dan ranting, ransel besar, seekor tupai yang diatas kepala dan er… sapu?

Well… sepertinya ada anak lain yang bernasip seperti mereka.

Anak itu menatap Harry dan Draco salah tingkah, wajahnya merah menahan malu.

Kyuuuukkk

Satu lagi anak kelaparan.

Harry dan Draco tak dapat menahan rasa geli mereka dan tertawa terbahak, membuat wajah anak bernama Ron itu semakin memerah dan ia hanya bisa nyengir.

* * *

TBC….

* * *

A/N Setelah sekian lama, aku akhirnya kembali dari hiatus. Semua fic bakalan dilanjutin kok -,-"

Btw... ah... sudah lama aku tidak menulis... *menerawang

* * *

Balesan Review:

**Anindya Cahya**

Maaf-maaf *nyegir  
Baru keembali dari hiatus dan fic 'Rumah Kita'nya akan dilanjutin kok ;D

**Pattesa Oddes**

Yeah.. ini mun gkin bakalan end di chap 4 or 5... Aku juga ngerasa makin sepi sih. Ahahaha... aku memang author lama -sudah jamuran- yang baru kembali dari hiatus *nyegir lebar  
kemaren habis publis mendadak banyak kesibukan jadi hiatus diperpanjang dan baru kembali... -,-"

* * *

Oke... sampai sini dlu... jangan lupa review ya... *lambai2


End file.
